Heart's Gift
by KJsPlace
Summary: The best gifts, are the ones we can never put a price on. They come from the heart, and bring the biggest smiles to those around us. (SwagAU x OC's, Christmas Contest Entry)
**Heart's Gift**

Christmas.

A time of the year he usually got stuck hanging out with his brothers, touring for a performance or been swamped by gifts from his fans. A time of the year he usually didn't have much interest in; though getting gifts was always a bonus.

This year though, this year was different.

Placing the lid atop the large box before him and wrapping it with bright red paper. As he taped the decorative material in place, he almost chuckled at the bells printed across the paper.

It was just too fitting. And, if she didn't kill him for the amount of effort he was about to put her through, he hoped Yura would get the humour in it. Don had already warned him that teasing his pregnant girlfriend was a bad idea but, he couldn't help himself.

It was too perfect a chance to pass up.

Glancing over at the clock atop the mantle displaying the early hour, Raph added the final touch of the ribbon with gift tag. Standing with the large box and placed it under the tree with the rest of the brightly wrapped array of gifts. With everything in place, Raph left the room, flicking out the light as he went.

Now, he just had to wait.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! EVERYBODY UP AND AT 'EM!"

The jubilant sound of Mikey's excited voice echoed through the large house, managing to creep to every corner and wake even the deepest slumbering red banded member. Grumbling and tugging the pillow down over his head, he heard the sleepy but amused chuckle of his lover.

Turning his head, Raph couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, reaching out to brush the few stray strands of hair from her eyes as they opened, teal meeting gold.

"Mornin' Yu, happy birthday" Her smile was gentle, leaning her head into his hand.

"Thank you and merry Christmas." He gave a short snort of laughter at that.

"Yeah we'll see, long as Mike doesn't pull any of his usual stunts." Yura chuckled, sitting up with a little effort. Resting a hand on her lower back as support, Raph sat up, laying his other hand on her distended stomach fondly.

"We should go, before he comes in to get us himself."

Raph chuckled, nodding before placing giving her a chaste kiss.

"Only cause you said so." Hopping up, he helped her stand, hearing the approaching footsteps coming to a halt outside his door prior to a fist banging on it.

"Hurry it up slow pokes! We want to get the joy of giving and receiving! Move your shell Raph! And Hapy birthday, Yura!"

A low growl slipped past his lips as he stormed toward the door, yanking it open in time to catch the last of Mike's laugh as he high-tailed it down the hall into the living room.

"I'll give him the gift of been on the receiving end of my fist if he doesn't knock it off!" The feeling of her slender hand touching his arm had an immediately effect, the brief flash of anger fizzling out.

He never did understand how the hell she managed to do that!

Sliding her hand down his hand to twine their fingers together, she smiled at him.

"Come on, he's just excited. Besides, I want to see your face when you see what I got you." Raph smirked, letting her lead him down the hall to join his family and their partners.

"As am I." Helping her sit on the cushioned couch, he couldn't help but snicker at the grinning Mike kneeling by the tree with a santa hat sitting lopsidedly atop his head.

Casting his eyes about the room, Raph noticed the atmosphere was a lot warmer and cosier this year. Don lounged in the corner of the L-couch, his arm draped over the smaller shoulders of the short haired girl curled up against his side comfortably, both looking a little tired still but happy. Near them was Leo, smiling with one arm slung over the back of the couch, other wrapped around the waist of his girl, holding her close to him.

A laugh drew his gaze toward the large Christmas tree where Mike was attempting to tug an oversized santa hat onto the blonde boy's head, Jet struggling playfully to keep it off, losing just moments later. Mike grinned broadly, looking at their family.

"Can we start now?"

It didn't take long for the room to be filled with torn wrapped paper, heart-felt appreciation and enjoyment of gifts given. Blue ribbon was wrapped and tied up with a bow around Harley's wrist, nudging her shoulder against Leo's with a laugh, a simple amulet silver necklace now hanging around her neck.

"And now there's only one left!" All eyes were drawn back to the tree as Mike pulled out the last large box nestled deep under the tree at the back. Looking at the tag, his grin only managed to widen, lifting it up and placing it on the couch space beside Yura. .

"It's for you, Yu, and it's from your bae~" Raph narrowed his eyes at his laughing brother, cheeks darkening just a bit. Yura just chuckled, turning to unwrap the paper before lifting the lid off the box...

...Then her smile twitched just a bit.

Within the box, was another wrapped box. Glancing over her shoulder at Raph quizzically, his smirk betrayed nothing, simply giving her a nod toward the box to encourage her to continue. Turning back, she set the biggest box aside and unwrapped the next one, only to find another nestled within.

"...Raphael..."

Her irritation rising steadily, Yura kept going, shooting Raph annoyed looks with each new box she found, chucking the one she'd just unwrapped aside in growing frustration. Raph had edged away a bit, the laughter of the others growing, the pile of boxes stacking up wherever they landed.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of just unwrapping box after box, she was practically glaring at Raph as she held the final small box nestled on her palm. Raph grinned sheepishly.

"Open it before you get mad at me, Yu." Lowering her gaze to the box, Yura yanked the lid up to look at the gift within before she froze, all eyes on her, waiting to find out what Raph had gotten her. Then they shifted to Raph, the emerald turtle sliding off the couch to kneel down in front of Yura.

"Yura Yagari, it's taken me too long to realise that I need you in my life, so, today, before our family, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. Would you, become my wife, Yura?"

Yura didn't respond immediately, staring at him in shock. He smiled, reaching up to take the box from her, pulling the ring free and holding out a hand to her. A wide smile crept up over her features, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, placing her hand in his.

"Yes, oh my god, yes! Absolutely, Raph!"

Raph grinned broadly, sliding the ring into place on her finger, delighted tears flowing down her cheeks as she gripped his hand and tugged him up into a tight hug, smiling happily as cheers and sounds of congratulations echoed from the other members of their family.

Christmas.

A time of happiness, a time of joy and a time to celebrate with those you care about.

With his arms around her, breathing in the scent that was uniquely her, and feeling her ringed hand pressing against his shoulder, it was clear.

This had to be the best Christmas of many more to come.

* * *

 **Featuring:**

 **Lucian, Jett and short haired girl with Don (c) Me  
Yura and Leo's Girl (c) Hina0126 (deviantart)  
Swag Turtles and Swag AU (c) Hashiree (deviantart)**


End file.
